A Kiss Is A Lovely Trick
by XxweasleygurlxX
Summary: A story about misunderstanding, heartbreak and more importantly love. Sometimes eavesdropping isn't such a good idea…..


_**A Kiss Is A Lovely Trick!**_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_

**Teddy/Victoire**

**A **_**story about misunderstanding, heartbreak and more importantly love. Sometimes eavesdropping isn't such a good idea…..**_

_"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous."_

**I****ngrid Bergmen**

Victoire Weasley was bloody furious. Her body was practically shaking with fury as she brushed her long blonde hair. 'The stupid prat!' she mutters to herself angrily. Sighing in frustration she put down her brush and threw herself onto her bed in rage. The person to blame for her current state was none other the Teddy Lupin.

All the trouble had started the night before while Victoire had been packing for her last year at Hogwarts. When she realized she had not packed her toothbrush, she had quietly made her way to the bathroom in hopes of not alerting her mother to her last minute packing. Fleur Weasley was not ( even being part Veela) a pretty sight when she was mad. While passing her sister Dominique's room she heard voice. Even though Victoire knew it was rude she couldn't help put have a little listen ( she is a Weasley after all).

''Come on Teddy and both know the truth- it's love! '' she heard her sister say exsapertly presumably to Teddy.

'N…no…i-ts not!' she heard Teddy stutter back a moment later. 'What the bloody hell was going on?' Victoire thought anxiously.

'Come on Teddy you and I both know you're in love with a certain Weasley who also happens to be part Veela! ' Dom says back softly. There was a moments silence and then….

'I know' Teddy said so quietly Victoire had to strain her ears to listen. After that she had heard enough. Victoire ran to room and cried. Teddy Lupin was in love with her sister and not her!

Victoire had cried all night but by morning she was filled with rage. 'How could Teddy do that to me? She thought sadly while resting her head on her pillow. Teddy was her best friend and exactly one year and two days older then her. They had been best buds for years and over time Victoire's feelings went from friendship to love. She thought Teddy had felt the same but she was obviously bloody wrong. He was in love with her beautiful perfect sister.

Dom was everything a guy would want; pretty, smart , funny and experienced. Although she was oldest- Victoire was quite the opposite. While her hair was blonde too it was much darker and less silky. Dom had boyfriends – Victoire had friends that were boys. Dom excelled in school – Victoire excelled in Quidditch. Victoire was the best friend and Dom was the girlfriend. It had always been that way. But somehow Victoire thought Teddy was different. There was subtle flirting when he teased her and he always seemed to hug her little longer then necessary. She also had liked to think he got jealous when she dated other guys (not that that was a rare occurrence).

Victoire was just about to start crying all over again when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Wiping her eyes she went and opened the door to reveal a rather nervous looking Teddy Lupin. Her gaze turned icy.

'Can I help you? She asks coldly. Teddy looked shocked at her tone and hesitates before answering.

'What did I do now?' he asks groaning. Victoire's anger was coming back rather quickly and her gaze hardened even more.

'You really don't know you arrogant prat?' she answers through gritted teeth. Her response turns Teddy's hair red with anger and annoyance.

'Well obviously I don't bloody know if I am asking!' he snaps. Victoire's last bit of resolve breaks and suddenly she's shouting.

'You're in love with my bloody sister you absolute ass!' she yells. 'And don't deny it I heard you two talking about it last night!'

Teddy looks at her blankly for two minutes before realization dawns on him. His face becomes one of both amusement and anger.

'For the love bloody Merlin Tori you've got it all wrong!' he says desperately. 'If you had a stayed another minute you would have realized I was talking about-!'

'I don't want to hear your lame excuse Lupin!' Victoire screams back with tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I bloody loved you and what to you do-throw it back in my face-you stupid, mean, over bearing-'

The rest of her speech is cut off by Teddy's lips on hers. After a few seconds of shock Victoire responds by wrapping her arms around Teddy's neck and deepening the kiss. She is in heaven. If Voldemort himself was to appear in her room she probably wouldn't have noticed. Teddy was kissing her hungrily like he hadn't eaten in days and she was a giant treacle tart. It was bliss. All too soon he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

'You!' he whispers softly and smiles. 'It was you I was talking about you daft witch!'

Victoire smiles and leans in to kiss him again. She may be nothing like Dominique but she was perfect in Teddy's eyes. And well that's all that mattered really!

The End!

_**A/N : My friend told me to write this! I love Teddy/Victoire! I'm suffering from writers block so its not to good!**_


End file.
